Blueberry Stream
by Chained Meow
Summary: Naruto and his group of ANBU are on a mission to save a certain Uchiha. But when the mission goes horribly wrong , every body's life is on the edge. Naruto will either deciede to become on Akatsuki member or kill himself in order to save every one. But it
1. Default Chapter

Blueberry Stream

Contains: Angst, Humor, Drama, maybe a character death.

Hello my name is Kun!!! This is my first fic on Naruto!!!! Hell, this is my very first fic!! W00T! Anywho, this stream/fic is about Naruto, Itachi, Hinata and Neji being trapped by Akatsuki(or is it Atatsuki??) All are ANBU members and their mission was to save Sasuke. But it was too late...... Dont flame the noob!!! Give advice? Please???

Disclaimer: I.......DONTOWNNARUTO!!!! NOOOOOOOO........

No pairings......maybe a hint of NejiNaruSasu and NaruHina.... or not....?

"naruto"- talking

'sasuke'-thoughts

(neji) Authors note

)itachi( Flashback

Awaking and Slumber

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Can you hear me?" The blonde Anbu member

shook the raven - hair boy ? Is that you Naruto?How long was it been?" The half-

uncouisince boy whispered hoausrely.

"Five years since you left and Itachi had come back for forgivness," Naruto silently said to the dying boy.

"So the bastard finally came back? I'm........kinda proud of him-"

Suddenly, a certain white eyed boy came bursting in.

"NARUTO!! WHERE ARE YOU?????" He shouted.

"Dont scream like that, Neji. You're gonna kill one of us like that.

And be quiet," The blonde said softly. Neji had just noticed a

sleeping Uchiha laying in Naruto's lap. Neji blushed and they silently

went to the exit.

)The hour(

"Naruto!! Ill kill for this!!!" Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life as

Naruto stepped away from Orochimaru's dead body and bearly

missed a kunai speeding toward him.

'Why is Sasuke a part of this place? Why did he ever come here? To

such a crap place?' Naruto did a back-flip while an enraged Uchiha

charged towards him. With all the Anbu training, Naruto could easily

manage to dodge the blows that might be fatal to him.

)Sasuke POV(

Why, in all of the people in the world is he here? And killed Orochimaru-sama? Why, well he should pay. Pay with life.

"Stop dodging, and fight!!!" Naruto looked at me with such pained and sadness in his ocean blue eyes, but I could resist it.

"C'mon and fight me!!" Now he just stood there staring right at me with the eyes that of not a child....like he used to be........)Ore no ume wa Hokage ni naru!!( I could not get Naruto's voice out of my head. It was complete touture. Why was it playing over and over in my head? Stop........ Naruto? Are you there......... Naruto?

)Naruto POV(

What's wrong with Sasuke? His Sharingan returned to normal......what? Why is he staring at me like that? With confused eyes..... is he?.....no......its what Neji said when they kidnapped Sasuke....he was trapped in darkness..... but.. maybe he found the light.........?

)Sasuke POV(

Why? Who are these people? These voices? Laughter? Tears? Anger? Why..... what are these? Why are they going through my.........those voices...I....reconise them... my family, friends..... childhood...

"Naruto..........Im so sorry...." I could feel my throut become dry.... and tears just freely pooring into my hands...my blood stained hands....The laughter started to deafen me..... those 4 years with me Sakura and.....Naruto..... the loneliness I felt... is that what Naruto felt all these years?

)No POV(

Naruto watched in horror as the boy in front of him jabbed his last kunai....into his chest. The blonde watched in fear as the Uchiha fell to the ground.. not moving. Naruto ran as fast as he can to aid Sasuke and his susicidal wound....

"WHY!!! WHY!! Did....you do that Sasuke?" Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he looked at his fallen team mate. His eyes were starting to drain of color as Naruto cried on Sasuke, hoping that this was JUST a bad dream...

"No.....no...why?"

"For.....You..............do....be...."

TBC.......

OMG that was hard to write, considering that I had no idea what to write about..... HAHAH o well.... Im guessing this story will be mainly NaruSasu.... O well!!!! My fave guy charcaters are all in here!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! ITS MY FIRST STORY!!! And be kind....THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! Current music: Viva Rock by Orange Range (The Best!)

"Anything worth doing is worth doing FULLFORCE"

Dragon Knights' Rath, Book 6, Dragon Corps.


	2. Blood and Stawberries

Chapter 2 Blood Strawberries and baskets.  
Hi!!! im back omg...tired...o well I had coffee!  
Unknown person in the backround: Way too much.  
Kun: What did you say????? Ill kill you!!! Kono dobe!!!! RARW!  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again?...... I. dont own naruto ok You people happy?  
The getaway "C'mon Naruto hurry it up.. Hinata and Itachi are waiting outside." Neji said in a panicked voice and he looked around with his activated Byakugan. "Ten men are coming from each side of the building.."  
" I know! But its kinda hard when you're a half dead person on you're back.." Naruto said with much effort and the feeling of blood seeping into your shirt.  
"Hmph.. Just go faster. Or Ill carry him," Neji said. "!!! Stop!!" He said in a hushed voice. Naruto instantly forgot that he had a Sasuke on his back and crushed him when getting againist the wall.  
"Ite....." "WAHH! Sorry Sasuke! Didnt mean that!"  
"So' k dobe.....zzzz," Sasuke's head just flumped over Naruto shoulder. Footsteps and shouts can be heard from a small distance. )Naruto POV(  
Please dont find us... we got this far and Im not letting Sasuke die.. not like... I failed Sakura... )The Failure( This is the part where Naruto and co. try to rescue the captured Uchiha. After sorta battling Kimimaro(  
"NARUTO!!!" shouted a pink haired shinobi, jumping her way towards a speeding blonde.  
"Sakura-chan? I thought you were at the village...." Naruto said confused.  
"Well, Sasuke-kun is my teamate and I cant bear to sit around and let you do alll the work!!" Smiled Sakura.Naruto smiled his famous smiled.  
"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Then they came upon another open field, except smaller in range. Naruto and Sakura stopped and started woalking, hoping no to trip any traps that may hve been set there. As they got to the edge, a bell rang into the afternoon air. It wasnt just an oridanary bell. 50 kunais fly out and every direction.. Naruto had dogded them quickly but Sakura.  
"NOOOOOO!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
)End(  
Nevermind of that for now. I need to concentrate on getting us safely away... back home..Konohagakure..Sasuke....dont die on me NOW....Crap!! I swung around too see who had grabbed me.. My eyes got smaller when I just found out it was Hinata-chan.  
"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" I said in a panicked voice.  
)No POV(  
"Itachi-kun said to split up because a couple men had found us," Hinata whispered.  
"You two! Be quiet!!" Neji snapped at them.  
"Gomennasai Neji-nisan!!" Hinata whispered.  
".............Sorry...." Neji said even quieter. Naruto head suddenly snapped up when he heard a voice coming near them. "We got them now!! Those brats will pay for Orochimaru-sama's death!"  
"Crap, we have nowhere-" Suddenly a hand shot out of the wall, grabbed Naruto's, Neji's, and Hinata's mouth (No this person does not have three hands) and pulled them into a wall made from Genjutsu. "Ohhh.....that hurt....every one else ok?" 2 pairs of white eyes nodded in the darkness. "Long time no see Naruto-kun," said an elder voice.  
"That voice......Ka...buto?" Naruto glanced around the room to see nothing but darkness.  
"You got it!" Kabuto smiled. (But of course, noone can see it)  
TBC You like it?? Yes? No?That was kinda short..... Kabuto-kun is not evil any more for your info (YEA!! Go kabuto-kun!!) so is itachi-sama Plz r&r!!!!! i had sooo much fun at ca-chan's sleepover!!!!! now i no wat yami no matsuei is... i think its cool. GO TSUZUKI-KUN! And a BIG THANX to Kyuubi-sama and other reveiwers(sry for not mentioning ur names!!!) for writing such good FF! im reading "I Bleed Black" by Kyuubi-Kun. Highly recommend to read it!!!! Current music: Ready Steady Go!!! by L'ArcenCial (Another good band)  
"......nai. Takunai. Shinitakunai ......Shinitakunaiyo.....!"  
(No.....Dont want to.....Dont want to die......I really dont wanna die)  
Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, book 6 


End file.
